


Don't Bake

by Phxsma



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phxsma/pseuds/Phxsma
Summary: Never trust Ben and Armitage to get along for anything. Not even baking.





	

Rey sighed as she walked into Ben’s apartment to hear her cousin and his boyfriend shouting at each other. She always hoped that one day they could bond over a simple and fun task, but today did not seem to be that day.   
Their roommate Phasma sat on the couch, silently stroking Millicent.  
“ Hello Phas!”  
“ Hi Rey. Can your stop your cousin? He’s shouting over my music and I fear he may have broken a few of my nice glasses.”  
Rey frowned but agreed to try to calm Ben, since she was one of the few people he would listen to.   
Rey almost cried at the sight of the kitchen. It was a wreck.  
There was a thick cloud of flour lingering in the room. Eggs were cracked on the counter. Empty bottles of wine laid about. It smelled as if an entire bakery burned to ashes. Millicent’s food bowl was even knocked over. Icing in a variety of colours was smeared on every surface  
“Rey! You’re home early,” Armitage exclaimed in a slurred voice. “What brings you to our little kitchen?”  
“What did you two do? I just helped you guys clean this place last week!”  
Ben slammed his fist on the counter and started ranting about Armitage being an asshole and not letting Ben cook in a more “natural” way - which meant putting how much he felt was necessary. Armitage debated that Ben was being ridiculous and that they should follow the instructions so that the cupcakes would be perfect.   
“Guys!” Rey screamed over their bickering,”Let’s just try to clean this all up. Poe and Finn will be here soon and I really want to give them these cupcakes before they leave for their one year anniversary trip.”  
“Wait that’s what these are for? I thought really wanted cupcakes,’ Ben asked  
Rey groaned and started washing the counter, trying to ignore Ben and Armitage as much as humanly possible. 

 

It took two hours to the kitchen and bake a new batch of oreo cupcakes, but they somehow did it. The cupcakes had cooled by the time they arrived. They all joked about the earlier events, then wished Poe and Finn a safe trip.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fic (or anything for that matter) but i hope it came out okay and you enjoyed it!


End file.
